1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle driving situation determination apparatus and a vehicle driving situation determination method.
2. Description of Related Art
Apparatuses that detect the anxiety of drivers driving vehicles are known. For example, an apparatus that estimates whether or not the driver of the vehicle feels anxiety due to a vehicle behavior from initiation of a brake operation to stopping of the vehicle is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-172012 (JP 2006-172012 A).
The apparatus that is described in JP 2006-172012 A is limited to the estimation of the presence or absence of the anxiety of the driver of the vehicle due to the vehicle behavior from the initiation of the brake operation to the stopping of the vehicle, and does not allow for the determination of a situation of the driver during traveling before the stopping of the vehicle. Accordingly, the driving situation of the driver during the traveling before the stopping of the vehicle cannot be determined with the apparatus that is described in JP 2006-172012 A.